Saving the Future with the Past
by Meraculas
Summary: 18 year old, Wyatt Halliwell’s aunts and mom are acting weird, so he decides to cast a spell that will take him to when it all started. [COMPLETE]
1. The Problem

**A/N:** Okay, here it is the first chapter of a new story. I really hope that you like this story. I have even finished typing up the story for all of your viewing (or reading I should say) pleasure. Please review!

**Declaimer:** I own nothing, but the cheesy plot.

**BTW:** Anything under my pen name for any of my stories is NOT me!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:**

18 year old Wyatt Halliwell was walking towards the Halliwell Manor kitchen when he heard a scream come from the attic.

Wyatt Halliwell was no ordinary 18 year old kid. Yes he did get acne, yes he did fall head over heels for girls, and yes he even had trouble in school. The thing that really seperated him from normalcy was that he was part witch part whitelighter. So when Wyatt heard the scream in the attic he didn't run up thinking his mom or one of his aunts dropped something, he orbed up there thinking it was a demon.

When Wyatt reappeared in the attic he noticed that nothing was out of the ordinary, except that the book of shadows kept flying away from his aunt Paige. The Book of Shadows only did that to evil.

"Aunt Paige what is it?" Wyatt asked his aunt.

"Nothing, that stupid book just is being very temperamental today." Paige answered her nephew.

"Can I ask a question?" Wyatt asked his aunt.

"Sure, but you already did." Paige responded in the joking manner she always had.

"When I was 14 why did mom get so pissed at me?" Wyatt asked, thinking that if Paige answered it really was Paige.

"You got a tattoo of the triquetra on your inner left wrist. Why do you ask?" Paige responded.

"Oh, no reason." Wyatt replied to his aunt's question.

"Okay. Hay Wyatt, can you get Phoebe and Piper up here? I need to ask them something, and as you can see I'm trying to get this stupid book to cooperate." Paige asked him.

"Sure." Wyatt responded. He toke a couple of steps out of the attic and yelled, "Mom, Aunt Phoebe. Aunt Paige needs you in the attic. Now!"

"Coming!" was the response from his mother and aunt.

Wyatt came back into the attic and picked the book up from where it lay on the floor. He was about to hand it to Paige when his mom and Aunt Phoebe came in.

"Hay, Wyatt put the book down." Phoebe said to him in a voice that sounded slightly demonic.

"I don't think I will." Wyatt responded to Phoebe.

"Wyatt, do as you're told." Piper told her son, also in a demonic voice.

Paige made to lung at Wyatt and the book. Wyatt orbed over to the other side of the room. When he reappeared he used his power of telekinesis to send his mom and two aunts out into the hall. He then used his power to close and lock the attic door.

Wyatt opened the book and started flipping through it looking for a spell. He got to the back cover and decided to make on himself.

"The Powers that Be,

I ask of thee:

Send me to when this madness,

Was once happiness.

So that I can make wrong,

Back into right." Wyatt recited hoping that the spell would work.

He saw the attic door get broken open. He then felt a pull in his stomach and a wind come up around him. The next thing he knew he landed hard on his butt, with no book of shadows as he had put it on the floor.


	2. Convincing the Charmed Ones

**A/N:** Okay, next chapter. I really hope that you like the story. Please review. Also please note that I have not seen any of Charmed season 8, nor have I read any of the scripts.

**Declaimer:** nothing has changed.

**BTW:** NOT me!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:**

_The next thing he knew he landed hard on his butt, with no book of shadows as he had put it on the floor_.

When the world stopped spinning, Wyatt toke a look at his surroundings. He was still in the Halliwell Manor attic; just every thing looked so different. The Book of Shadows was back where it always was. Just somehow everything looked so different.

Wyatt stood up and walked to the door. When he opened it he noticed that the manor was not the same. He looked at a calendar that was hanging on the wall and noticed that today was May 13th 1999. Wyatt had to look at the calendar again, 1999. He wasn't even born yet, he was negative four years old!

Wyatt quickly tried to remember all that his mother told him about her past as a witch.

Just then he heard a very female scream and he cringed. He went flying and hit the wall behind him.

"Who are and what do you want?" The female asked.

"I know who I am, but I have no idea what I'm doing here." Wyatt answered. He looked up to see who the female was and noticed that he didn't recognize her. He also saw what looked like a younger Piper and younger Phoebe run up behind the woman.

"Not the answered we wanted. Piper, freeze him." The woman said.

Piper tried to freeze him but nothing happened, "Why isn't he freezing?" Phoebe asked.

"Maybe because I'm a good witch." Wyatt answered.

"Yah right, who are you?" The unknown female asked.

"Wyatt." Wyatt answered, he didn't want to tell them his last name as it would bring up suspicion, "Who are you? I know who Piper and Phoebe are, but not you?"

"Do you have a last name, Wyatt?" The female asked again.

"Yes, but I will only tell you if you tell me your name." Wyatt said.

"Prue, happy now what is your last name?" Prue asked.

"Prue, wait didn't you… Future consequences." Wyatt said to himself.

"What were you about to say?" Prue asked Wyatt.

"And what do you mean 'future consequences'?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm from the future. The spell I cast wasn't supposed do this." Wyatt answered.

"How old are you?" Piper asked him.

"18, though in this timeline I'm negative 4." Wyatt answered.

"I don't believe him. What is your last name?" Piper asked.

"Can't tell you." Wyatt responded.

"Why not?" Prue asked him.

"Future consequences." Wyatt responded simply.

"I don't trust him either." Prue stated.

"You said spell, why did you cast a spell?" Phoebe asked.

"Can't tell, future consequences." Wyatt responded.

"I say we vanquish him." Phoebe stated.

"What! You can't do that. The spell was to take me to when madness began and it brought me here, I have to do something." Wyatt said scared now.

"What madness?" Piper asked him.

Phoebe answered, "Let me guess, 'future consequences'?"

Wyatt nodded his head. He stood up and dusted off his clothes, "Hay can I ask a question?"

"Sure." Prue replied.

"Do you guys know an Andy Trudeau?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes, why?" Prue asked.

"Well, does he know that you three are witches?" Wyatt asked scared that the answer was yes and he would have to save him.

"Yes, why?" Prue answered again.

"Shit!" Wyatt cried out.

"Watch your language." Piper scolded.

"Hay, I have another question. Would any of you have let me get a tattoo of the triquetra on my wrist?" Wyatt asked.

"No." Piper answered.

"Maybe." Phoebe responded.

"Sure why not." Prue replied.

"Okay, I made up my mind. You guys are stuck with me." Wyatt said, wanting to save Prue from the death that awaited her.

"Oh, no. I'm calling Andy. Who ever you are you are so dead." Prue stated.

"No, Andy is the one who dies in three days." Wyatt stated then he realized what he said, "Oh shit! Forget I said that."

"Andy what?" Prue yelled at him.

"Nothing!" Wyatt responded.

"You said that Andy dies in three days." Phoebe stated, "What else happens in the future that we should know about?"

"I can't tell you!" Wyatt yelled at his two aunts and mother.

"You better or else I will send your butt to hell." Prue stated.

"Alright, but realize that you asked for the truth." Wyatt said staling.

"Get it over with." Phoebe said.

"Prue dies. And Piper is really my mother." Wyatt says really fast.

"I what?" Prue screams falling to the ground.

"You die. But not yet. In about two years if I remember correctly." Wyatt stated, "But like I said, you wanted to know. I didn't tell you everything as some stuff is not important."

"I'm your mother?" Piper asked shocked.

"Yes, and I have a younger brother." Wyatt responds.

"I trust him now." Phoebe stated.


	3. Mission 1

**A/N:** Okay, another chapter. I really hope that you are liking this story. I had fun writing it. The action begins in this chapter, so please don't change the channel (LOL). Please review!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3:**

Today was now May 16th 1999, the day that Andy Trudeau was going to die. Wyatt knew that he had been sent to this time for a reason, he believed that that reason was to save Andy from death.

"Good Morning San Francisco!" The woman on the television said.

"That lady really needs a new line." Wyatt stated. Today was also the exact time loop that Andy was to die in. Both he and Phoebe seemed to be unaffected by the time loops.

"I agree." Phoebe stated.

"Okay, so Rodriguez is a warlock, and he is trying to kill Andy." Piper stated. Wyatt and Phoebe had convinced her to not go to work that day.

"Yes!" Both Wyatt and Phoebe said together.

"I have an idea." Wyatt suddenly said snapping his fingers.

"Good, lets here it." Prue stated not wanting her boyfriend to die.

"We summon Rodriguez here and just vanquish him before he would originally have shown up." Wyatt stated.

"It is a good plan, but how do we do that?" Piper asked.

Just then the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Wyatt said getting up. He was using the cover that he was the Charmed Ones cousin.

"What if it is Rodriguez?" Prue asked.

"Then I orb away." Wyatt stated leaving the kitchen to get the door.

Wyatt opened the door and looked out to see Andy's face, "Hi, come on in." Wyatt said opening the door wide enough so that Andy could come in.

"Thanks. Prue called and told me to come over. Is she here?" Andy asked.

"Of course. Why would she call you then leave?" Wyatt said.

"You're right." Andy replied walking in.

"Everyone is in the kitchen, all waiting for you." Wyatt said closing the door then fallowing Andy to the kitchen.

"Hay Prue what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Andy asked Prue.

"Andy, you're going to die." Prue stated.

"Everyone is going to die eventually Prue." Andy responded.

"No, what Prue is trying to say is that you are going to die today." Wyatt supplied.

"Good job on the subtlety." Phoebe commented.

"I was never one to be patient." Wyatt stated.

* * *

Everyone was now gathered in the attic. 

"Okay, tell me again how this is going to work." Andy said.

"Andy, pal, just trust us." Wyatt said.

"You have the spell?" Piper asked her future son.

"Yes mother." Wyatt stated.

"Very funny." Piper replied.

"At least I'm free of you being my mother for another four years." Wyatt stated.

"Okay, stop fighting. Wyatt, just say that spell." Prue commanded.

"Witch blood that I have,

I call a warlock to me now.

Rodriguez is what he goes as,

Summon him here is how." Wyatt recited from the piece of paper.

Just then Rodriguez appeared in the attic, and he seemed really mad.

"Piper, freeze him!" Prue yelled.

Piper raised her hands, and with a flick of the wrist Rodriguez was frozen.

"Winds of time gather 'round,

Give me wings to speed my way.

Rush me on my journey forward,

Let tomorrow be today." Prue recited from the paper in her hand.

The hands on the clock sped up and it was now tomorrow, or today.

"Let me handle the vanquish." Wyatt said as Piper froze Rodriguez again.

Wyatt lifted his hands and with a simple flick of the wrist Rodriguez blew up.

"How did you do that?" Piper asked.

"Simple. You will get that power later on." Wyatt answered.

"Oh, cool!" Piper said giddy.

"Okay, can somebody explain what just happened?" Andy said.

"We vanquished Rodriguez. Also Wyatt isn't really our cousin." Prue answered.

"He is from the future and in that future he is my son." Piper finished.

"Okay, I'm still lost." Andy said.

"It's okay. Now I should be going forward in time at any moment." Wyatt said.

They all stood there and watched as nothing happened.


	4. 1999 to 2000

**A/N:** OKay, short sort of filler chapter that is very important for the rest of the story. I really hope that you are liking it BTW. PLease review.

**Declaimer:** See previous chapter.

**BTW:** NOT me!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4:**

It had been a while and Wyatt was still stuck in the same timeline. Each day he would lock himself in the attic. Each night he would come out for supper and claim that everything was a lost cause.

"So, Wyatt anything new?" Piper asked.

Wyatt just sent a death glare over to his future mother.

"I'll take that as a no." Andy said he had been spending a lot of time with the sisters since they saved his life.

"Actually I think I might have a solution to this little problem." Wyatt said.

"Oh, really. What is it?" Phoebe asked.

"I can't tell it's a surprise." Wyatt said. With that he got back up and walked straight back up to the attic.

"What is his problem?" Prue asked.

* * *

Three days later and a Cupid problem later Wyatt came bounding down the stairs and into the living room with the happiest look on his face in days. 

"What is it?" Andy asked.

"I have the solution to my problem." Wyatt said excited.

"Alright let's here it." Piper said.

"The cop we see the cop we get,

Give him protection from all the mortal weapon.

Spirit, earth, water, fire, air,

Aid me in this task I dare.

Enhanced sight

For in dark and light.

Areokenisis,

For light winds and mighty gales.

These powers I give to you,

To do good and help save lives.

You need protection my policmen friend,

Now you have it good you can defend." Wyatt recited from the piece of paper in his hand.

"What did you do to me?" Andy asked.

Before Wyatt could answer he felt a pull in his stomach and the wind begin to blow and he was gone.


	5. Mission 2

**A/N:** Okay, next chapter. Action is in it. PLease review.

**Declaimer:** See chapter 1.

**BTW:** NOT me!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5:**

Wyatt landed hard on his butt. When he got a look at his surroundings he saw that he was back in the Halliwell Manor's attic. He got up and walked out of the room.

When he got to the landing he looked at the calendar by the landing and saw that it was May 16th 2001. Tomorrow Prue was supposed to die.

He orbed over to the kitchen.

When he rematerialized he was almost blown to oblivion by his mom, lucky for him he orbed to the side just as she was about to blow him up.

"You can't control your new power yet." Wyatt commented when he rematerialized leaning on the counter.

"Wyatt!" Piper said surprised, "Where did you go? You had just disappeared. It took about a week and a bullet in the chest for Andy to learn you gave him powers."

"I had just left you guys. I must have been propelled into this time, hay Andy is still alive right?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes he is why do you ask?" Phoebe said walking into the room after having heard he older sister say his name.

"Just wanted to be sure that the spell worked. I gave him powers so that he could protect himself. Where is Prue?" Wyatt asked.

"I'm right here, nice to see you Wyatt." Prue said walking into the kitchen.

"Okay, here is a future flash. A demon will attack and we have to stop him. I have a plan. Prue I need you to come with me for it. Phoebe I need to talk to you about Cole. Mom, I need you to go get a Dr Griffiths from the hospital. I'll explain soon." Wyatt said walking towards the attic, "Wait, mom, don't get the doctor just yet, I'll explain things first."

* * *

Wyatt and Phoebe were now currently in the Halliwell Manor attic looking through the book of Shadow. 

"So what is it that you want to talk about Cole for? How do you even know about Cole?" Phoebe asked her future nephew.

"You and Cole had a history, or a future, I don't get the tense stuff." Wyatt said confused.

"Neither does Prue." Phoebe stated, "So what about Cole?"

"He is under a spell or something like that. I need to find that potion… wait you wrote it in after you used it on Cole. Shit!" Wyatt yelled at the ceiling.

"Wyatt, what would Piper say if she heard that?" Phoebe said scolding him.

"You watch your mouth or I'll blow it off Wyatt Matthew Halliwell." Wyatt said imitating Piper to a T.

"Okay, I can see Piper saying that, maybe once she has her powers under control." Phoebe said.

"Alright that potion. Maybe if we do a sort of potion combination. A protection potion and maybe a truth potion." Wyatt said mumbling to himself, "And a transformation potion."

"What?" Phoebe asked confused.

"Let me think for a second." Wyatt said quieting his aunt summoning a mental image of the page that she wrote the potion on, "Got it." Wyatt said triumphantly.

"Okay, what do we do?" Phoebe asked.

* * *

Wyatt had written out the potion and steps to fallow for his aunt and then went down stairs to get Prue. 

"Prue get your coat." Wyatt said as he reached the last step.

"Where are we going?" Prue asked him.

"To pick someone up." Wyatt simply replied.

About five minutes later Wyatt and Prue stood in the warmth of South Bay Social Services.

"May I help you two?" The lady at the front desk asked them.

"No thanks, we need to see someone; they know that we are coming." Wyatt said to the woman.

"Alright." The lady said.

"You lied didn't you?" Prue asked him.

"Yup." Wyatt said walking over to the cubical of someone.

"Miss Paige Matthews right?" Wyatt asked the woman at the desk, already knowing the reply.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Paige asked him and Prue.

"We have it under some authority that you are adopted then orphaned, I am correct, right?" Wyatt asked her. Prue shot him a strange look after he asked the question.

"Yes." Paige replied awkwardly, "How do you know? Who are you?"

"My name is Wyatt and this is Prue Halliwell. I know who your real parents are." Wyatt told her.

"You do?" Paige asked surprised.

"Yes." Wyatt replied, "I just need you to come with me and Prue for a little while. Tell them that it is a family emergency."

"My boss knows that I don't really have a family." Paige said making a move to grab her coat anyway.

"This is a family emergency; I can introduce you to your mother and your sisters." Wyatt told her.

"Really!" Paige said grabbing her coat.

Then yelling out to her boss, "I have to go, I'm about to meet my real family!"

* * *

Wyatt had brought Prue and Paige back to Halliwell Manor. Once they got in he called to Piper, Phoebe, and Leo to meet him in the attic. They were all in the attic a small circle of candle in the center and the book open to the séance spell even though Wyatt knew it off by heart. 

"Here these words.

Hear my cry spirit from the other side.

Come to me, I summon thee.

Cross now the Great Divide." Wyatt recited.

White swirls appeared in the circle and when they disappeared Patty stood there.

"What, how?" Patty asked them.

"What the hell did you just do?" Paige asked a little scared.

"Tell them Patty. Tell them about Paige." Wyatt told her.

"Paige…" Patty said as if testing the name on her lips, "My other daughter."

"Your what?" Prue, Piper, and Phoebe all said shocked.

"Yes, your half-sister. As you know I had an affair with my whitelighter Sam. I got pregnant and we had to give her up as soon as she was born to keep the affair secret. You all only thought that mommy had gained a lot of weight." Patty explained.

"Your what?" Paige asked them.

"Paige, sweetie you're a witch." Patty explained.

* * *

About an hour later Paige had taken in her heritage. Wyatt explained who he was and that a demon was going to come and kill Prue the next day. Andy had come home half way through the explanation so Wyatt pulled him aside and told him the cliff notes version. 

They now all stood in the attic, Patty gone and the crystal cage ready to be used. Wyatt had come up with a plan.

He had orbed Phoebe down to Cole and Phoebe used the potion on him so he was with them as well.

Wyatt had a piece of paper in his hand and Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige stood with two sheets of paper each baring the Shax vanquishing spell.

"Magic forces of the air,

I call a demon if I dare.

This assassin is a pain,

We call him now to rid the world of his bane." Wyatt said the spell he had written to summon Shax.

A great tornado appeared and Shax stepped out of it.

"Evil wind that blows,

That which forms below,

No longer shall you dwell,

Death takes you with this spell" The four sisters then recited the vanquishing spell.

Shax went out with a bang.

"Well what do we do now? The power of three spell is kind of shot with Paige in the picture, not that I'm complaining 'cause that means that I'm no longer the youngest." Phoebe asked.

"We make a new spell. The power of four spell." Prue said to her three younger sisters.

"The power of four, forever more." Paige said.

"You already have a flare for spells, sis. I like it." Piper said.

"Here, here." Both Phoebe and Prue said together, all four sisters going into a group hug.

"I'm good." Wyatt said.

"Shut up!" All four daughters of Patty Halliwell yelled at him at the exact same instant.


	6. Mission 3

**A/N:** I really hope that you all had liked the last chapter, I hate to say it but that one was like the longest one I have written for the story, I'm pretty sure anyway. So here is the next chapter, I really hope that you like it, it is sort on another filler chapter in a small way. Please review.

**Declaimer:** see chapter 1.

**BTW:** NOT me!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6:**

The next day Wyatt woke up with a new memories of his future with all four sisters and Andy all alive. He also remembered the old memories but they were just like a dream that he couldn't forget.

When Wyatt got to the kitchen he found the four Halliwell sisters all talking and getting to know each other really well.

"Sorry to interrupt…" Wyatt said before Paige cut him off.

"Then don't."

"But I thought that I might pull Paige away for awhile to teach her, her powers a little. After that maybe I'll help you control your explosive power mom." Wyatt said walking towards the basement, "I'll let you guys talk for an hour then I get Paige."

"All right!" Paige said to his back as he descended the stairs.

* * *

About an hour later Wyatt had Paige doing some practices. He had her telekinetically orbing butter knives into pillows and into dart boards. He also had her orbing around the room and out of the way of flying pillows. 

That lasted for about two hours. They then went up for some lunch after lunch Piper came back down with Wyatt to get a handle on her powers.

He taught her the hand movements that she used in the future. After that he had her freezing pillows and blowing up pillows. He also decided to help her with some power reflexes. He had her blow a pillow up then quickly freeze the stuffing. That went on for about one hour.

They then went up to start making dinner. Piper wanted to see if Wyatt had gotten her cooking powers. Everyone agreed that he did. After dinner Andy decided to go down to the basement to try to learn more about his powers.

Wyatt had turned the lights off and had Andy working with the punching bag for a while. He also had gotten Andy to use his power of aerokinesis to blow the pillows away from him or towards him. Wyatt then turned the lights off again and had Andy using his aerokinesis on the pillows in the dark. After about and hour with Andy everyone went up to bed.

The next morning Wyatt was greeted in the kitchen by the sisters again catching up on missed times.

As he walked towards the coffee pot Prue called out to him, "Hay do you think you can help me use my telekinesis in astral form?"

"I'll see what I can do. Give me an hour or so then I'll come and get you." Wyatt said taking his coffee down to the basement to figure something out.

It took Wyatt about an hour for him to come up with something that might work.

Prue came down and Wyatt had here using telekinesis in her physical form, then he had her use telekinesis as she went to her astral form, that worked. He then had her doing some martial arts in astral form. By lunch time she had finally been able to move a dust bunny in her astral form.

After lunch they came back down and after a lot of hard work Wyatt had her throwing pillows across the room using her powers in her astral form.

By the time dinner came around Wyatt found that if Phoebe asked him to work with her he could say that he had helped his three aunts and his mother with their powers. He could already say that he had given his uncle powers, as Prue and Andy had gotten married as well as Piper and Leo. Wyatt could also say that he had helped his uncle control his powers. Wyatt could also say that he saved his uncle, his aunt, and reunited Paige with her sister – all three of her sisters.

Sure enough Phoebe asked to work with him. She claimed it was so that she wasn't the only sister not having gotten a chance to excursive her powers.

Wyatt really didn't know what he could do to help her with her powers so they mainly only practiced martial arts. At about 7:30 Wyatt came up with an idea to help her with her premonition power.

Wyatt had Phoebe do some meditation.

"Find your core." Wyatt had told her.

Wyatt then had her take his hands while she was relaxed. When the two made contact Phoebe had a premonition.

Phoebe saw bits and pieces of Wyatt's future. She also saw what lead to him having to come to the past.

When they pulled apart Phoebe just looked at him surprised that she had sort of willed herself to have a premonition.

Wyatt then had her working on allowing other people to see her premonitions. He had her practice on him by using premonitions that she had formerly had.

The night ended with a big movie party of everyone eating popcorn and watching 'The Three Musketeers' starring Charlie Sheen, Kiefer Sutherland, Chris O'Donnell, and Oliver Platt.


	7. Mission 4

**A/N:** Okay more action. Here is the next chapter, and like I said more action as well as a vanquish. I don't think I mentioned this in the first chapter but I have not seen any of season 8, so don't freak out about all of that. Good. PLease review!

**Declaimer:** see chapter one.

**BTW:** NOT me!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7:**

Everyone had stayed up to a little after mid-night watching the movie. By the time Wyatt woke up it was about an hour before noon, and he was the second up after his dad.

"Hi, you're up early." Leo greeted him.

"You will come to know that I am an early riser." Wyatt told him, "I was also born with a protective shield, if that makes you feel better."

"Okay, thanks for the info, anything else?" Leo asked him.

"Before I was born I liked mom being invincible. I once made a dragon come to life; I got the sword Excalibur before I was even a year old. Chris was conceived on my birthday, and I hate peas." Wyatt told him.

"I'll try to remember that. Who is Chris by the way?" Leo asked.

"My younger brother. Christopher Perry Halliwell." Wyatt answered, "Named him Chris for your dad. I got my name from your last name and my middle name from Paige's last name."

"Cool." Leo said.

* * *

Everyone had woken up and were sitting around the kitchen table. 

"So Wyatt, any major demon we should vanquish today?" Prue asked him.

"If I remember correctly you guys had vanquished Balthazar so that would be an idea." Wyatt said.

"I'm in all the way." Cole said happily.

"But, you guys did that then vanquished the source, who ended up possessing Cole and Phoebe married him with out knowing… and what I'm trying to say is vanquish the source then vanquish Balthazar." Wyatt said.

"Alright, so how did we vanquish the source?" Prue asked him.

"Well you guys did a spell. Using the power of three, though now that Prue is still alive it would be a power of four." Wyatt replied.

"Okay, to the book?" Phoebe asked Wyatt.

"The spell wouldn't be in the book yet, you put it in after you vanquished the Source of all Evil." Wyatt replied.

"Do you know the spell?" Piper asked him.

"Not really. I know that you called upon the Halliwell ancestors, but nothing else." Wyatt answered.

"So we get to make the spell that we would have made originally. You know how we did that?" Paige asked him.

"I know the line calling the family; I think the rest is in the book for ancestor power spell." Wyatt replied.

"Well what was it?" Prue asked him.

"Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda

Astrid, Helena, Laura, Grace." Wyatt recited form memory.

"You might want to take out Prudence, as she is still alive." Wyatt suggested.

"I like that idea, and if it weren't for you they wouldn't have had to remove that name." Prue said.

* * *

About an hour later they were in the attic with the crystal cage ready for the Source. 

"Wyatt how is that summoning spell coming?" Piper asked.

"Almost done." Wyatt said.

The sister had the vanquishing spell written out on two pieces of paper so that they wouldn't be crowded.

"Done!" Wyatt said triumphantly.

"Hit it!" Paige said enthusiastically.

"Of the evil in this space,

I call the great evil to this place.

The cloud of darkness we displace,

Let us see him now in his true face." Wyatt recited from the piece of paper in his hands.

A large fire roared to life in the center of the crystal cage and the Source appeared.

"Now!" Cole called throwing an energy ball at the Source to distract him from the sisters.

"Patricia, Penelope, Melinda,

Astrid, Helena, Laura, Grace.

Halliwell witches stand strong beside us 

Vanquish this evil from time and space." The four Halliwell sisters recited.

The source began to writher in pain. Cole sent another energy ball at him, while Wyatt knocked a chair at him; Andy sent a small tornado at him as well. The four sisters said the spell over and over again until the Source was blown into dust.

"Well, that wasn't so hard now was it?" Paige asked.

"Well thanks to Wyatt it wasn't. I don't really want to think about how hard it was for our selves from his future, or past, I don't get this stuff!" Prue yelled.

"Me neither." Wyatt agreed. This caused everyone in the room to burst out laughing.


	8. Mission 5

**A/N:** Okay, last chapter (well other then the epilogue). More action, another vanquish. PLease enjoy and review.

**Declaimer:** still nothing new.

**BTW:** NOT me!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8:**

After the Source was vanquished the sisters toke about a week off of demon fighting, they left that to the boys. Luckily no demons needed a power of four spell.

Wyatt had been working on the vanquishing spell or potion for Balthazar, but he was also trying something that would allow Cole to keep Balthazar's powers just that his demon would be gone. Wyatt wanted to try that so that neither the Charmed Ones nor either of the men had to worry about protecting Cole, that way he also wouldn't have to give him any powers.

So far that was going okay. He was working on a spell so that Balthazar's powers would be sent into something to separate them from the demon. He had already made the potion that would vanquish him.

"Hay Wyatt, do you remember anything about a Seer?" Andy asked walking into the attic.

"Yah, adviser to the source, evil, sees the future, stole Phoebe's evil kid, she was vanquished after two minutes of being the source of all evil. That help?" Wyatt replied.

"Any other way of killing her?" Andy asked him.

"Powers of four spell maybe." Wyatt said distracted with the getting Cole to keep Balthazar's powers.

"Thanks." Andy said running off.

"Powers of this demon rise,

Course unseen through the skies.

Land in a haven,

While the owner dies." Wyatt read the spell he had written. Now all he needed was a spell so that Cole could get those powers back.

It was then that the words Andy had spoken hit him, "The seer!" Wyatt cried out jumping back knocking the table over and then tripping over the legs of the chair.

Prue's astral self appeared by the door hand raised ready to fling the demon into the wall. Then she saw Wyatt sprawled out on the floor and asked, "What happened?"

"I fell." Wyatt stated simply.

"Nice, what have you been up to, no one has really seen you in a while." Prue asked him.

"I am working on a spell." Wyatt replied.

"What kind of spell?" Prue asked him.

"One to let Cole keep Balthazar's powers after you guys vanquish him. That way no one needs to worry about protecting him while in battle." Wyatt responded.

"Smart, now come on we have to kill this seer." Prue said disappearing.

* * *

The seer had been vanquished and Wyatt was back up in the attic working on a spell so that Cole could get Balthazar's powers back. 

"Powers of the demon rise,

Course unseen across the skies.

Come to Cole I call you here,

Come to him and settle there." Wyatt recited looking over the spell.

"Perfect, time to find Cole." Wyatt said as he stood up and orbed down to the lounge.

"Hi, okay Cole you ready to be ride of that demon?" Wyatt asked him.

"You bet, but I will miss the powers." Cole replied.

"Lucky for you I have that covered." Wyatt said walking over to the door and locking it. On his way back he stopped at the kitchen and picked up an empty cookie jar.

"Ready?" Wyatt asked him.

"You bet. Let's get this evil demon gone." Cole said.

"Powers of this demon rise,

Course unseen through the skies.

Land in a haven,

While the owner dies." Wyatt recited from the paper in his hand.

Everyone watched as the once empty cookie jar filled up with magical energy.

"What is that?" Prue asked.

"Balthazar's powers would be my guess." Leo responded.

Cole turned into Balthazar and Wyatt through the potion at the demon. Everyone watched as Balthazar began to look really constipated then turned into Cole right before passing out.

While Cole was out Wyatt said the next spell the give him back his powers, "Powers of the demon rise,

Course unseen across the skies.

Come to Cole I call you here,

Come to him and settle there."

They all watched as the cookie jar began to empty and the magical energy flowed into Cole.

Wyatt hadn't even blinked when he felt a pull in his stomach and the wind pick up around him.


	9. Happily Ever After

**A/N:** Last chapter. I really hope that you it and enjoyed the story. Again I wantto say that I haven't seen any of Charmed season 8, nor have I got around the reding any of the scripts. So if you see anything in this future that I'm writing about, just remember that, or you can think that because Wyatt went to the past and did all the good things he had done that that altered the future that you would find in season 8. Please review!

**Declaimer:** I own nothing, but what you don't recognize from Charmed.

**BTW:** Anything under my pen name for any of my stories is NOT me!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9:**

Wyatt landed really hard on his butt back in the Halliwell Manor attic thinking, 'What now. Kyle Brody was supposed to die, so what is it?'

Wyatt got up from the spot where he laid sprawled out on the floor and walked to the attic door. When he got to the landing and looked at the calendar he saw that the day was July 10th 2021. This was the day that he had cast the spell to send him back in time.

All of that former past that Wyatt had lived suddenly was forgotten, he only remembered his new past, or future, or what ever. He only remembered a life with his mom, dad, brother, aunt Prue, Phoebe, and Paige, as well as his uncle Andy, Cole, and Kyle.

Kyle Brody had died and become a whitelighter; he was then assigned to be Persephone's whitelighter. After about two years of dating, Paige and Kyle had gotten married.

Wyatt also remembered Phoebe's daughter Melinda, and Paige's newborn daughter Alex, as well as Prue's daughter Persephone.

Wyatt was the oldest with Persephone only two months younger then him, then it was Chris, Melinda was two years younger then him, and Alex was only two months old.

"Wyatt you okay, you didn't fall did you?" Chris called up to his older brother.

"No, I'm okay Chris." Wyatt said.

"Wyatt, mom wont let me go out to the movies with out somebody you want to get Andrea and come with me?" Persephone asked him.

"Sure thing Percy, but I think Andrea is off taking some test somewhere so it's just you and me." Wyatt said walking over to the kitchen to tell his mom he was going out.

"Mom, I'm going out with Percy. I'll see you later." Wyatt told his mom as he grabbed an apple and walked to the door.

"Wyatt, just be careful of any demons or warlocks you know how much they love attacking us." Piper warned him in her special motherly way.

"I know mom! Bye." Wyatt called out as he walked out of the manor.

A chorus of, "Bye" was heard as he closed the door. His dad and uncles were watching the game in the lounge, while his mom and aunts were in the kitchen. His cousin's and brother were either in their rooms or already out on the town.

Yes, the new life that Wyatt had helped create was perfect indeed, well except that there would always be a demon lurking around every corner waiting for the opportune moment to pounce on an inspecting victim. Yes life was like a ray of sunshine in the Halliwell's lives.


End file.
